Ketsueki Seijun
by ScarredInnocence
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, second daughter to Ikasu Higurashi, Lord of the Northern Lands. It had been a normal life for her... until That Night. Where everything was wrenched away in an instant, everything she had known: gone.


**ScarredInnocence: **Hey people, yesh… I am writing a new story… bad bad me I know. I haven't updated Resurrected Eternity (previously known as Just Beginning but I thought that title was to boring so me and onee-chan changed it to something koooool.) 'Resurrected Eternity, kool ne? Right anyways…New story… hope you like it. R/R.

**ScarredInnocence: **Oh right... something I forgot to do in my last story… DISCLAIMER! PRESENTED TO YOU BY… ONEE-CHAN!

**Onee-chan: **Yesh, it is me again! Sasuke's perfect Sakura, ScarredInnocence's onee-chan! Nothing strange at all here… Anyways! On with the disclaimer…

My imootu does not own any of the characters or sasuke uchiha...and edward cullen...and light from death note...SO YOU CANT SUE MY IMOOTU...or you'll feel my wrath!

**ScarredInnocence: **Thank you onee-chan! Now, on with the story ne? By the way… Sasuke Uchiha and Edward Cullen and Light from Deathnote are not in the story (Though they are superbly H.O.T. )but well… while I was writing this we kind of got… on a topic with them involved… on a bed…with tongues…disappearing clothing…and hot hot…OOPS! heh heh, you want more huh? Sorry, nothing like that yet...maybe in the future. LOL, anyways, on with the story (For real this time!) R/R!

**..;.;..;.;..;.;..;.;..;.;..;.;..;.;..;.;..;.;..;.;..;.;..**

They had come.

They had come with the big bodies, the big guns, the big suits, the big vehicles, the big army uniforms- with the standard Japanese government sign crested on all. Everywhere I had looked, that red dot flashed… and for every red dot there was a gunshot. And for every gunshot, there was blood… and for all the spilt blood did bodies fall, all around me.

They had come earlier before That Night; seemingly peaceful claiming that what we did was not what was to be done, that we were to change our ways or we would face the consequences. My father was a strong man, never to back down from a challenge and yet, he was wise as well and knew when to fight another day. That hadn't been one of those days.

They had come several more times before and my father would always let them in to the Sitting Room and listen, but they would keep saying the same things repetitively, so much so that it was as if just another daily chore for us to sit and listen. All of the family household would be present when they would come over. My father –Ikasu Higurashi-, mother -Kyouko Higurashi-, older sister Kikyo, my younger brother Souta, and I would all be seated, forced to endure through their insistent babble. Every time, my father and mother would send them on their way after they ceased speaking, always saying the same thing, that it was none of their business what they did with their lands.

They had come exactly a week before That Night, once more telling us to change our ways. That our control over the Northern Lands would only mean mayhem and devastation for everything else around us, that if we did not surrender to their will there would definitely be blood spilt. I remember the way that rat youkai had smiled his toothy grin at us, I remember how he had said what he had. That damned voice of his still gives me the shudders at night. 'If you do not surrender to our will there will definitely be blood spilt… you wouldn't want innocent blood to be spilt because of your stubbornness would you?' They had all grinned their damned toothy grins, the look in their eyes one of knowing what another didn't. I had hated them even more then I had before. Somehow, I just knew that they knew what had happened to my father's brother.

About 4 years ago, my father's brother had fallen ill and my father had been away on business. They had never really gotten along, and before my father had left they had both gotten into a fight so large that it was heard even in the darkest corners of the castle. As soon as my father had left, the brother collapsed in a series of pained spasms on the marble floor. He had lasted a week before he had gone into madness and had slayed many including himself and not once did my father return, still to furious with him for what he had said. I know though, that my father regrets it everyday, regrets that he could have stopped it, the spilling of innocent blood… if only he had given up on his anger and forgiven. But what was the use in regretting the past, when you would regret the future?

They had come to our door pounding, once more saying that if we did not change what we did we would pay, and yet again my father said that they had no control over what he did with his lands. I had been at the top of the stairs -having snuck out of my room when I had heard the pounding-, watching through the railings as that snarky grin once again spread over their faces. The rat at the door made a shrill noise with his lips, and the pounding started again, but this time it was that of footsteps. The door was opened slightly farther, and I saw the look of horror pass over my father's face and, stretching out my neck to see what was beyond the door I too gasped in horror.

There, beyond that small doorway, there had to be hundreds, no, thousands of youkai lined up-waiting for a signal to search and destroy. I screamed as they started moving forward, destroying everything in their paths… every piece of furniture, every animal, every plant, every person. All slayed down, till the ground outside my doorway was tinted red. Red with the blood of the innocent, red with the blood of those who weren't so, red with the blood of those who were fighting for us and red with the blood of those I held so dear.

Arms wrapped around me and wrenched me away from my post at the staircase, making sure to hold my head tightly against their shoulder, probably hoping that I would not see what was happening around me, but I had never been the child to look away when something was going wrong… and then they ran. Never once did the one who carried me look back, but I managed to wrench my head free from their grasp to see them. See those _**youkai, **_see those despicable vermin slashing and stabbing, drawing out the pain of those they had 'captured'. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them, for now anyways. For now, they could go on destroying and doing what they want, without a consideration for anything or anyone around them. The one's they'd 'captured' had purposely been... to let the others around them escape, to possibly run to somewhere where the bloodshed wouldn't be. It still hurt thought... to see those damned _**youkai**_ doing what they were. Seeing them slash, seeing them stab; seeing them smile as they yanked guts from the bodies, bodies that were still alive, bodies that had to be begging for death.

I couldn't take it… all the walls we passed I saw the blood soaking into them, the crimson blood so dark it appeared black. I remember watching with a horror stricken face as we passed room after room of gore, every room a different torture happening. Bones being shattered, eyeballs being cleaved out, tongues being slit, stomachs being hacked, scorching metals being pressed into skin, daggers carving designs all along arms and legs, heads being slammed and dunked in searing hot water, whips falling on sensitive skin and nails slowly being tugged out.

I remember never letting the tears I felt building at the backs of my eyes fall, even as I was bounced around on the shoulders, even as each room revealed a dying face molded in unspeakable pain, even as I knew that all the soldiers who were gathering where we had previously come from were giving their lives as to provide a distraction so that we, more like me, would be able to get away.

All around us... they were falling. I remember that even as the one who carried me was stricken in the back had turned to face _**them **_calling for another to take me away. I remember bouncing off a little ways only to be picked up again and the chase began all over again.

I remember being passed off, one to another and to another. The one previously holding me… would be stricken down, always turning, always with their last breath- providing distractions so that I may be able to get away. The one that would be holding me, would watch for mere seconds before turning and running again, knowing what they had to do, knowing they had to run, to get me away… to where I didn't know.

That was what consisted of That Night… the earsplitting yells, the splattering of blood, the entrails of human remains spread throughout the halls, the bloody gore… All caused by those _**youkai**_… those damned youkai.

The ones who ruined everything…

The ones who took everything…

The ones who had come.

And Taken.

XoX—XoX

**Hey people! Liked my new story? Tell me about it… I love reviews… it gives me the energy to keep writing and to update… wink wink (If you don't understand this then… if you want me to update then send me reviews!) I will update anyways but well… I go faster? Heh heh… Till next time!**

**-ScarredInnocence **(stupid thing wun let me do my pretty heart...)

**Translations:**

**Youkai- demon**

**-Any other translations you want? Review and I shall tell…heh heh! Ja ne!!-**

**XoX--XoX**


End file.
